deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Koa
A Hawaiian Koa Warrior; a killer from paradise, who would do anything to bring there foes to the ground, vs. Australian Aborigine; King of the Outback, Master of the Boomerang. WHO.....IS.......DEADLIEST?!?!?! Weapons Long Range: Pololu shark-toothed Javelin (vs. the Aborigine's Spear and Woomera launcher) Mid Range: Throwing Axe (vs. the Aborigine's Boomerang) Short Range: lhe Laumeki Spear (vs. the Aborigine's Nulla Nulla club) Special: Pikoi Tripping cord and Pohaku Mace/Knuckle Duster (vs. the Aborigine's Grass Trap) Battle Aborigine Koa Warrior Two Koa canoe onto a beach near the outback. Well one sets up a Pikoi, the other one looks for enemies.They come in the form of two Aborigines. The Koa grabs his partner's attention. One of the Aborigines throws a spear, which misses. The boss Koa throws a Pololu, which scrapes the boss Aborigine's arm. The Koa's run up a pathway to the top of the cliff. The second Aborigine throws a Boomerang, which hits the second Koa in the head, slowing him down for a moment. The boss Koa decides to go back to the beach and tells the underling to charge on. He does, but falls to his death into a grass trap. The two Aborigines chase the remaining Koa to the canoe. One trips and falls over the triping cord and gets his arm traped in the bear trap-like part of the weapon. The boss Koa stabs him in the chest with his lhe Laumeki.. The last Aborigine sneaks up behind the Koa and whacks him upside the head with his Nulla Nulla. The two warriors start fighting, ending with the Koa sucker punching the Aborigine in the face. The Koa finishes the Aborigine off by smashing his face with his Pohaku. The Koa stands up and let's out a victory cry. Battle vs. Maori Warrior Weapons Battle Maori: 12345 Koa: 12345 Outside there village, some Koa warriors are setting up a Pikoi, when one of them hears shouting. They go over with there weapons to see what it is. It turns out to be a Hapu or unit of Maori warriors. They are doing a Ka Mate Haka or war dance. The Koa stair, they have never seen a hula like that before. One of them laughs, thinking it's some sort of joke. But suddenly, the Koa leader figures out what these strangers are doing; it's a war dance. He tells his men this as the Maori Hapu sticks there tongues out to show that there going to eat them. As the Hapu charges toward the Koa warriors, one throws an axe, which rips apart a Maori's Jugular. Maori: 1234 A second Maori kills the Axe-thrower with his Taiaha. Koa: 1234 The Taiaha Maori starts to chase the Koa who laughed at there Haka. But the Koa isn't just running, he's leading the Maori to the Pikoi. He jumps over the cord, but the Maori trips and falls face-first into the deadly part of the trap; a pair of Tiger Shark jaws. Maori: 123 Suddenly, another Maori, armed with a stingray spear, stabs him in the heart. Koa: 123 As the Maori charges toward a third Koa, who throws a lhe Laumeki spear in the groin. Maori: 12 Before the spear Koa can even turn around, he is bashed in the head with a Maori Mere club. Koa: 12 As the Maori growls in victory, a Koa (who also has a throwing axe) throws an axe at the back of his head. Maori: 1 The Maori leader then stabs the Koa with his own Stingray Spear. Koa: 1 As the Maori drops the now use-less spear and picks up two Shark Toothed Clubs, he confronts the Koa leader, who puts on his Pohaku. As the duel goes on, they scrape back and forth. After a little while, the Koa delivers a strong punch to the Maori's temple, which kills him. Maori: The Koa leader then yells in victory. Winner: Koa Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors